Mary Stuart
Mary jest przyjaciółką Judy z dzieciństwa. Razem dorastały jako sąsiadki w Polsce. Gdy Judy wyjechała do Stanów Zjednoczonych była zrozpaczona, ale później poczuła zazdrość i przyjechała za wrogociółką do Danville. Jej ulubionym zajęciem jest dręczenie kujonów. Mimo, że jest łobuzem jest też bardzo inteligentna i dostaje dobre oceny. Najlepiej sobie radzi z naukami ścisłymi. Jest na tyle dobra z chemii, że umie stworzyć maść wywołującą pryszcze na całej twarzy. W przyszłości ma zamiar studiować na Uniwersytecie Zła znajdującym się na terenie Okręgu Czterech Stanów. Aby tam się dostać musi zdać egzaminy wstępne, które trzeba zdawać na terenie Okręgu Trzech Stanów (Mary podziwia bezmyślność egzaminatorów). Jej rodzice chcieli wybrać jej jakąś inną drogę życia, ale ona powiedziała, że jeśli nie będzie mogła być władcą świata, to może zostać dentystą, bo on też dręczy ludzi. Wtedy rodzice ustąpili. Charakter Mary ma bardziej wybuchowy charakter niż Judy. Często nie hamuje się przed użyciem argumentu siły, który Judy zaczęła nazywać "Argumentem Mary". Często wywyższa się nad innymi lub ich po prostu obraża. Mimo to potrafi być czasem w miarę miła i pomocna. Gdy przyjechała do Okręgu Trzech Stanów przywiozła Judy jej ulubione zabawki z dzieciństwa: Wielki Młot i misia Zabójcę. Często mści się na różnych ludziach i nauczyła Judy tego samego. Nie smuci się z powodu braku przyjaciół. Uważa, że najsilniejsze jednostki przetrwają, a reszta jakoś będzie sobie żyła. Jest uparta i zawsze chce zrobić po swojemu. Nie lubi prosić o pomoc, bo uważa to za oznakę słabości. Jest przebiegła i ta cecha pomoże jej, gdy trafi do reality show. Nie obchodzą jej kpiny innych. Najczęściej nie zwraca na nie uwagi lub po prostu używa argumentu siły. Często pokazuje innym lekceważenie i brak szacunku. Wygląd left|140pxPrzybycie do Danville Ma krótkie, rozczochrane brązowe włosy, które wiąże w wysoką kitkę. Jej oczy są zielone, jednak ich odcień zależy od oświetlenia i pomieszczenia, w jakim się znajduje. Ludzie mówią, że są one bardzo ładne. Przez cały rok chodzi w swetrze. Zwykle jej swetry mają kolor jasnozielony ze złotymi akcentami, ale Mary jest nastawiona na drobne zmiany. Nosi również ciemnobrązową spódniczkę, którą również nosi przez cały rok, chociaż w zimie przy dużych mrozach musi zamieniać ją na spodnie. Na nogi zakłada grube, wełniane skarpety najczęściej w kolorze jasnozielonym. Na nich nosi ciężkie buty, najczęściej brązowe lub czarne. Podobnie jak Judy, nie lubi ubierać się na różowo. Zmiana wyglądu Jakiś czas po przybyciu do Danville, Mary zaczęła zmieniać swój wygląd. Wcześniej o niego nei dbała, jednak wkroczyła w wiek, w którym chciałaby podobać się innym, mimo, że udaje, że jej to nie obchodzi. Wcześniej jej włosy były proste i można szczerze powiedzieć, że brzydkie, jednak Mary zmieniła szampon i przed wyjściem z domu zawsze specjalnie się czesze, aby uzyskać efekt rozczochranych włosów. Jak słusznie zauważyła Sue, włosy Mary nie wyglądają, jakby nie poświęcano im uwagi. Mary denerwuje się przy takich uwagach, ponieważ nie chce, by ludzie myśleli, że "czesze się godzinami" jak wiele dziewczyn w jej wieku. Mary również przedłużyła grzywkę, aby opadała jej na oczy. Mary zaczęła odchodzić również od ubierania się w sweter i spódniczkę, chociaż nadal czasami tak chodzi. Teraz zakłada raczej po prostu zielone koszulki i pasujące do nich spodnie oraz buty i skarpetki. Sprawność fizyczna i siła Mary jest niezwykle sprawna fizycznie i prawie codziennie ćwiczy. Niektórzy nie rozumieją, jak to możliwe, że Mary daje radę wstawać codziennie i robić sobie rundkę ćwiczeń. Mary chce być zawsze najlepsza i najsilniejsza, dlatego cały czas ćwiczy. Stara się wciągnąć do tych ćwiczeń Buforda, aby stał się wreszcie "pełnoprawnym łobuzem". Mary jest również naprawdę silna. Tak jak Buford, potrafi np. nieść Baljeeta przez całą drogę do domu.Oprócz tego, starając się nie wyjść z formy, podczas swoich ćwiczeń podnosi ciężary. Obojętność Powłoka obojętności Mary stara się pokazywać innym ludziom od bardziej apatycznej strony. Pokazuje im, że niewiele ją obchodzą np. wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba, chociaż czasami mija się to z prawdą. Nie chce, żeby ludzie myśleli, że łatwo ją czymś zająć. Często nic nie buduje z chłopcami, ponieważ woli oglądać np. schnącą farbę lub rosnący trawnik. Zachowuje się tak również po to, aby ludzie wiedzieli, że trudno ją zadowolić. Ta cecha staje się zupełnie bez istotna, gdy Mary się zdenerwuje lub sobie coś postanowi. Wtedy znika jej powłoka obojętności i pojawia się nowa Mary - zajmująca się wszystkim jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Pokazywanie innym, że nie jest rozpieszczoną dziewczynką Niektórzy uważają, że Mary potrafi tylko gadać i popisywać się, aby inni jej nie zaczepiali. Szatynka mocno temu zaprzecza i stara się udowodnić, że jest gotowa na wszystko. Przeciętny obserwator może powiedzieć, że są to tylko koleżeńskie przepychanki, jednak Mary traktuje to bardzo poważnie. Wiele emocji związanych z oskarżeniami rzucanymi przez innych trzyma w sobie i nie pokazuje ich światu. Wypuszczenie ich wszystkich na świat nastąpiło w czwartym wymiarze, gdy Mary mogła korzystać z mocy panowania nad ogniem. Aby udowodnić, że jest naprawdę zła i przed niczym się nie cofnie, spaliła całą wioskę spotkaną podczas podróży. W napadzie szału chciała również odebrać życie ludziom mieszkającym na tym terenie, jednak Judy ją przed tym powstrzymała. Początkowo Mary była zadowolona z siebie, jednak później zaczynały dręczyć ją wyrzuty sumienia. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, przez co czasami reszta jej towarzyszy miała wrażenie, że zielonooka nie ma serca. Jedyną, która tak nie pomyślała była Judy. Wywyższanie się i traktowanie innych z góry Mary często wywyższała się nad innymi i nazywała ich słabymi. Na początku robiła to głównie po to, aby sięthumb|106px|Mary w sukiencedowartościować. Uważała wszystkich ludzi, jakich zna za słabych i niewartych uwagi. Zaczęła zrywać z przyzwyczajeniem nazywania ludzi słabymi, gdy poznała Fineasza i Ferba. Zauważyła, że chłopcy nie są silni, ani jacyś ponadprzeciętne inteligentni, a mimo wszystko zyskiwali szacunek innych. Mary podziwia chłopców za ich determinację, poświęcenie i zdolności budownicze, które sama chciałaby mieć. Nigdy nie nazwała ich słabymi, ani bezużytecznymi, ponieważ są pierwszymi ludźmi, przy których czuła, że to nie prawda. Mary coraz rzadziej nazywa przypadkowych ludzi słabymi (lecz np. Baljeeta, Irvinga i Gretę dalej uważa za słabych) i stara się pokazać z bardziej lekceważącej i apatycznej strony. Próbuje pokazać, że jest od nich lepsza, jednak w nie tak dosadny sposób, jak to robiła wcześniej. Takie nastawienie przynosi w tym przypadku lepszy rezultat, a nawet niektóre osoby, które nie miały do niej szacunku, zaczęły czuć przed nią respekt. Moce nadprzyrodzone 'Panowanie nad ogniem' Przez pewien czas, Mary, Judy i Sophie mogły używać nadprzyrodzonych mocy. Mary dostała zdolność panowania nad ogniem, ponieważ ta moc najbardziej odpowiadała jej naturze. Mary z jednej strony cieszyła się, że dostała moc ognia, którą uważa za najbardziej niszczycielską, jednak z drugiej strony była zawiedziona, że może zrobić mniej różnych kombinacji związanych z jej żywiołem niż np. Judy. Aby móc panować nad ogniem, musiała nosić we włosach czerwony kwiat, co czasami jej przeszkadzało, ponieważ, gdy miała zły humor (gorszy niż zazwyczaj) czuła się jak mała dziewczynka. Najczęściej działała w ofensywie, chociaż potrafiła się bronić, mimo, że była wtedy trochę mniej skuteczna. Po pewnym czasie Mary utraciła te moce. Ponowne otrzymanie mocy Ponownie otrzymuje tą moc w innym wymiarze, jednak jest tam o wiele slniejsza i Mary nie musi nosić specjalnego kwiatu we włosach, aby jej używać. Jej siła również zostaje zwiększona. Po powrocie do pierwszego wymiaru nie może korzystać ze swoich mocy. Siła mocy ognia W porównaniu z resztą jej towarzyszy w czwartym wymiarze, Mary zdecydowanie najlepiej panowała nad swoją mocą. Bardzo szybko nauczyła się jej używać oraz wkładać w nią dużo energii, by wzmocnić ataki. Jednocześnie połączenie tej destrukcyjnej mocy z jej wybuchową naturą tworzyło niebezpieczne połączenie. Podczas snu, Mary miała krwawe wizje samej siebie niszczącej wioski i palącej żywcem mieszkańców. Po wielu snach w końcu doszło do doszczętnego zniszczenia osady, jednak nie było mordu, co można zawdzięczać m.in. Judy, której udało się przemówić Mary do rozsądku. Po użyciu jednego z potężniejszyh ataków, na końcówkach włosów Mary pojawia się ślad wyglądający, jakby ktoś go wypalił. Po jakimś czasie znika. Długość jego pozostawania na włosach Mary zależy od siły ataku. Aby zwiększyć energię i panowanie nad mocą, Mary nosi specjalne rękawice z czerwonymi rubinami, które zaczynają świecić przy większym wykorzystywaniu mocy. Szczególny stosunek do Buforda Wiele osób uważa, że byliby świetną parą (np. Izabela), jednak Mary nie chce dopuścić tego do swoich myśli. Lubi spędzać czas z chłopcem, jednak, gdy tylko ktoś wspomina o tym związku, Mary odtrąca Buforda i stara się udawodnić, że on nic dla niej nie znaczy. Po przybyciu do czwartego wymiaru, Judy tęskiniła za Patrickiem, jednak Mary ani słowem nie wspomniała o Bufordzie, przez co część grupy pomyślała, że jej na nim nie zależy. Szczególny stosunek do Ferba Gdy razem z Fineaszem, Ferbem, Izabelą, Judy i Sophie trafiła do czwartego wymiaru, osobą, z którą najczęściej rozmawiała był...Ferb. To ona starała się go utrzymać, żeby nie wpadł do portalu, mimo, że sama miała szansę uciec. Obydwoje dobrze się dogadują, a Mary nie jest zła na Ferba z powodu jego małomówności. Można powiedzieć, że lubi go bardziej niż Fineasza. Relacje Judy Keith Dziewczyny są wrogociółkami, dlatego raz się nienawidzą, a innym razem się uwielbiają. Mary uważa się za lepszą niż Judy, ale mówi, że "Gdybyś nie była twarda nie byłabyś moją wrogociółką". Mary przywiozła Judy jej stare zabawki, za co dziewczyna była jej wdzięczna. Mimo, że często sobie pomagają, zdarzają się momenty, w których mają ochotę wzajemnie się udusić np. gdy Mary zrobiła maść wywołującą pryszcze i wypróbowała ją na swojej nemezis. Mary była zazdrosna o Judy, dlatego przyjechała wcześniej niż musiała do Okręgu Trzech Stanów i zrobiła jej awanturę. Mary była pierwszą osobą, którą Judytsu poprosiła o pomoc w związku z Nikczemną Judy. Mimo, że ta nie odpisała od razu była wyjątkowo miła i dała wrogociółce kilka rad. Czasami Mary zazdrości Judy jej wyglądu i powodzenia u chłopców, chociaż stara się tego nie pokazywać. Na walentynki, Mary sprzedała Judytsu eliksir miłości własnego pomysłu. Wiedziała jednak, że jeśli Judy ich użyje, będzie to katastrofalne w skutkach. Cieszyła się, że dzięki niej Judy będzie odrobinę "bardziej zła". Buford Van Stomm Mary uważa Buforda za przeciętnego łobuza i często patrzy na niego z góry. Gdy dziewczyna przyjechała do miasta zainteresowanie Buforda względem Judy spadło o połowę, a tą drugą połowę chłopak włożył w interesowanie się Mary. Dziewczyna nie cieszy się z tej sytuacji i stara się go odgonić jak najdalej. Gdy thumb|left|224px|Mary i Bufordzobaczyła go pierwszy raz chłopak wyśmiewał się z jej stylu, a ona uderzyła go pięścią w twarz. Wtedy Buforda trafiła strzała kupidyna. W przeciwieństwie do miłości do Judy, Buford zakochał się w Mary nie ze względu na wygląd, tylko ze względu na charakter. Mary po jakimś czasie zacznie to akceptować, jednak nadal będą się zdarzały momenty, w których będzie stosowała argument siły, aby nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło. Gdy trochę lepiej się poznają, Mary będzie uważała Bufoda za "prawie nieprzeciętnego łobuza". W wolnych chwilach, Mary trenuje Buforda w jego piwnicy. Stara się zrobić z niego wytrzymałego i silnego faceta, jednak często Buford po prostu się poddaje i nie chce dalej ćwiczyć. Niektórzy uważają ich za idealną parę, ale Mary wtedy najczęściej przestaje zwracać uwagę na Buforda lub ignoruje takie uwagi. Sophie Willis Mary przyznaje, że jedną z niewielu osób, które mogą ją przestraszyć jest Sophie. Trzeźwo myśląca Mary nie może zrozumieć marzycielskiej dziewczyny, przez co trudno jej się przygotować na różne, dziwne sytuacje. Mary przez jakiś czas unikała Sophie, gdy dowiedziała się, że Sugar postanowiła uszyć lalkę wyglądającą jak Mary. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna widziała już podobizny Fineasza i Ferba, dlatego czuła, że może się siebie samej przestraszyć. Sophie lubi spędzać czas z Mary, jednak częściej woli przyczepić się do Judy. Heinz Dundersztyc Heinz jest jej pierwszym nauczycielem zła. Mary chodzi kilka razy w tygodniu do siedziby Spółki Zło i pobiera u niego lekcje, które są potrzebne do dostania się na Uniwersytet Zła. Dziewczyna często się zastanawia, czy na pewno właściciele placówki wybrali właściwą osobę, ponieważ Dundersztyc popełnia mnóstwo podstawowych błędów. Heinz próbował przekonać Mary do różnych dziwnych rzeczy m.in. dodawania do maszyn i wynalazków przycisków autodestrukcji, jednak dziewczyna nie chciała się zgodzić. W końcu jednak ulugła i zrobiła specjalny pilot, na którym będzie przycisk autodestrukcji. Mimo, że Mary uważa Dundersztyca raczej za słabego nauczyciela, zawsze będzie czuła do niego trochę szacunku, bo jest jej pierwszym nauczycielem zła. Vanessa Dundersztyc Mary ma raczej neutralny stosunek do Vanessy. Nie uważa jej za swoją przyjaciółkę, lecz mimo wszystko nie traktuje jej jak wroga. Dziewczyny potrafią współpracować, jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja. Mary jest jedną z osób, które wiedzą o związku Vanessy i Monty'ego, jednak umówiła się z gotką, że nikomu o tym nie powie. Mary nie traktuje również Vanessy z góry, chociaż okazuje jej lekkie lekceważenie i obojętność. Ich stosunki ulegają minimalnemu ociepleniu, gdy dziewczyny zaczynają sprzedawać różne rzeczy znajdujące się w domu Heinza. Vanessa je wynosi, a Mary znajduje kupców. Występy *Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy *Milion na wyspie *Lato z Fineaszem i Ferbem *Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze Inne informacje *Jej ulubiony kolor to zielony. *Jej ulubione przedmioty szkolne to m.in. matematyka, fizyka i chemia, z którą wyjątkowo dobrze sobie radzi. Potrafi wykorzystać wiedzę z tych przedmiotów w prawdziwym życiu np. zrobiła maść wywołującą pryszcze i perfumy, które mogą na jakiś czas "przytłumić" drugą osobę. Te perfumy niektórzy nazywają "eliksirem miłości". *Nie chce zapuszczać długich włosów, ponieważ uważa, że mogłyby jej czasami przeszkadzać. Mimo wszystko, zastanawia się, czy nie przedłużyć ich, gdy będzie dorosła. Jednak, kiedy przyleciała do Stanów Zjednoczonych, pozwoliła włosom trochę urosnąć, aby wyglądać bardziej jak przedstawicielka płci pięknej. *Jednym z jej sposobów zdobywania pieniędzy na uniwersytet jest sprzedawanie rzeczy Dundersztyca. Prowadzi niewielki biznes z Vanessą. *Niektórzy nazywają ją feministką na sterydach. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie